<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Navigare necesse est by Daisjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145815">Navigare necesse est</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo'>Daisjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Уползти Вейдера [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Headcanon, Near Death Experiences, POV First Person, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Уползти Вейдера": терапевтический цикл фанфиков для  Тайсин. Пусть реал и канон знают свое место!</p><p>Попытка №2, уперто-превозмогательная.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Уползти Вейдера [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Navigare necesse est</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/gifts">Taisin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Боль.</p><p>Боль?</p><p>Боль - важнейшая сигнальная система организма. Отсутствует. Хатт, всегда ж была! Ищем, ищем... о, есть. Много, но недостаточно. И, кажется, она не моя. Плевать, заберу, мне сейчас нужнее. Мало. Значит, дальше держимся так.</p><p>Я есть. Я не спокоен, я не умиротворен, я не часть Силы, я есть отдельно. Мне быть нужно! И срочно. Быстрее, как можно быстрее, там сейчас гибнут мои люди. У меня нет ученика. У меня необученный сын. У меня еще есть долги перед живыми.</p><p>Я! Не! Закончил!</p><p>***<br/>На этот раз первой возвращается не боль, а Сила. Мириады вспышек на орбите, сияние спутника, две искры Одаренных. Отлично, сын жив, вторая, вероятно, дочь. Флот - времени в обрез, но успеваю. Переместиться на мостик теперь можно мысленным усилием. Кажется, призраков видят только одаренные - плевать, Сила есть Воля и Желание! О, заметили.</p><p>- Милорд главнокомандующий!.. - кажется, Пиетт так рад меня видеть, что даже не подумал удивиться способу появления.</p><p>- Адмирал, огонь разрешаю, оборонительный порядок! Пока без больших калибров.</p><p>Резкие вспышки лазеров перед обзорным окном заставляют прерваться - опасность! Я дергаю телекинезом бронестворки мостика, смыкая их быстрее, чем позволяет техническая документация. Пол тяжело подпрыгивает под ногами, искрят приборы и трескается транспаристил… Ага, вот и характерный свист микроутечек: створки уберегли от мгновенной декомпрессии вахту мостика, но полностью удар не удержали. Пиетт командует перенести управление. Через полминуты отзывается резервный пост - многовато, не забыть потом провести учения. Теперь эвакуация из пострадавших зон… Постепенно проходит ощущение на волос промахнувшейся смерти. Едва успел.</p><p>- Адмирал Пиетт, доклад! - как раз хватит времени, пока мы переходим на запасной командный пункт, он же «гляделка», он же «мечта Таркина» (вранье, не любил Таркин подсматривать, но прижилось).</p><p>Что ж, терпимо. Несмотря на самоубийственный приказ стоять и смотреть, повстанцы еще не успели никого окончательно расковырять. Да здравствуют хорошие щиты и резервирование систем. И ошибка повстанцев, которые из всех стволов лупят по «Палачу» вместо того, чтобы выбивать более уязвимые корабли, пока тем запретили даже отвечать. Или боятся, что мы можем в любой момент прекратить валять дурака?</p><p>По нервам режет чужая смерть, много, близко... Что ж, Звезда долго держалась. Так, почему настолько близко? Ясно, момент потери управления все же был, «Палач» изрядно снесло к станции. Еще чуть – и воткнулись бы прямо по центру. Это несложно - у Звезды в любом месте «по центру».</p><p>Когда управление сохраняется, можно даже не отдавать приказы, корабль выравнивается сам. Строй сдвигается, прикрывая малые корабли, по уставу собирающие спасшийся экипаж.</p><p>- Милорд, мы атакуем? - Пиетт смотрит с надеждой. Понимаю, это просто унизительно - болтаться в системе и не отвечать ауребешному супу даже малокалиберными ионками. Мой приказ задействовал всю мощность эскадры на защиту, но не позволяет разнести в хлам крейсера, только истребители и прочую мелочь. Но придется потерпеть. Во-первых, у нас сейчас есть дело поважнее, надо минимизировать уже нанесенный ущерб. А во-вторых, где-то там мой сын, и не уверен, что он спускался на луну Эндора. Мог и на корабль броситься... Люк, кажется, хотел меня спасти, значит, летел туда, где хороший медотсек. А это должен быть один из крейсеров мон-каламари, ничего серьезнее у Альянса нет. Интересно, Люк действительно не предполагал, какую реакцию вызовет мое появление на борту у повстанцев, или планировал приложить всех несогласных форсгрипом?</p><p>- Нет, адмирал. Принимаем выживших со Звезды и уходим. Вектор - Центр Империи, курс рассчитаю сам.</p><p>Пиетт смотрит вопросительно. Странно, что еще не просчитал ситуацию... или решил, что я и учителя приволок. Логично, мог бы успеть при желании. Поясняю:</p><p>- Император мертв. Этих придавим позже, никуда не денутся, - Пиетт бледнеет и молча отдает честь. </p><p>Да, в очереди наследования я первый, и все, кому надо, об этом знают. Даже Пиетт, хотя ему как раз не положено, но он умный и шустрый. И сейчас, чтобы Империя не полетела под откос, я должен быть в столице как можно скорее. Если успеем - исход битвы при Эндоре будет неважен, точнее, не нанесет критического вреда. Мы успеем, потому что систем межгалактической связи у повстанцев здесь нет. А от Эндора кораблям Альянса сейчас уйти проблемно. Все же Эскадра Смерти – лучшая в галактике. Озверевшие от бессмысленного висения под огнем капитаны даже вспомогательными калибрами разберут повстанцев на запчасти в весьма бодром темпе. Вот и славно. Оставляем на блокаду Эндора группу заградителей, всю молодежь типа «Химеры», не прошедшую боевое слаживание с Эскадрой - и повстанцы уже не смогут покричать на всю галактику о своей великой победе. Значит, новость о смерти императора на Корусант принесу я. Причем, кроме официальных документов о наследовании, будут еще и орбитальные аргументы быстрого реагирования.</p><p>И будем держаться. Промелькнувшая у меня безумная мысль, кажется, осуществима. Я мертв – но вполне видим и ощутим. Судя по взглядам экипажа, на голограмму не смахиваю, сквозь стены не хожу. Даже респиратор шипит совсем как раньше, хотя затрудняюсь сказать, что он сейчас фильтрует. Необычное появление на борту прошло незамеченным, а напряжение боя и похода окончательно исказит воспоминания очевидцев. Раз лорд Вейдер появился на «Палаче» – значит, он туда прилетел, как же еще? Придворный протокол, кстати, тоже не предполагает тактильных контактов с правителем. Так что я должен справиться. Самое главное, уже получилось выиграть время. Ведь призрак Силы обычно может осознать себя далеко не сразу после смерти. У меня не было пары лет, как у отшельника Кеноби, чтобы неспешно собирать из Силы память и личность: для «Палача» счет, как выяснилось, шел на секунды. Остальная специфика мертвых Лордов подождет, в который уж раз отложим серьезное обучение на потом.</p><p>Я знаю, мастер, вы тоже не растворитесь в Силе. Очень надеюсь, что вы вернетесь адекватным. Тогда и поговорим.</p><p>***<br/>Следующие недели летят совершенно незаметно: мы дружно успеваем. Флот успевает к столице, я успеваю принять командование, моффы успевают облегченно выдохнуть и практически – прекратить бардак, Айсард успевает завалить меня кучей заговоров, реальных и гипотетических… Альянс не успевает никуда. Их вопли с Эндора никого не волнуют: Корусант готовится к коронации, трансляция всегалактическая. Император умер, да здравствует Император, хатт его так. Вообще, призрак Силы на эту должность подходит идеально. Спать-есть не надо, любое покушение провалится, даже если я захочу обратного, а что нематериальный – так потрогать никто и не пытается. Уже интересно, кто из неодаренных догадается и когда это случится.</p><p>За пропастью, именуемой «документооборот Империи», едва не пропускаю главное. Очень хорошо, что в Альянсе всегда хватало «спящих» агентов – последняя операция потребовала слаженных усилий многих людей, которых повстанцы искренне считают своими. В последний момент и с потерями, но они вытащили Люка.</p><p>Разумеется, сначала на Эндоре чествовали героя Альянса: по донесениям, пару недель без перерывов. А потом кто через блокаду прорвался, кто частоты флота расшифровал – вот и выяснилось, что император, может, и умер, но наследник у него имеется. Благо, я был весьма убедителен, вразумляя жаждущих попрыгать на трупе Империи. И начали Люка спрашивать, как случилось, что Вейдер выжил и даже не в плену оказался. И кого это он тогда в лесочке хоронил, причем с порчей генного материала. А мальчишка не удержался, конечно, проговорился, чей он сын. С точки зрения того же Мадина, это приговор, даже без учета возможного предательства.<br/>Тогда, узнав об этом, я приказал ждать. Чтобы Люк успел понять свою дальнейшую судьбу, чтобы разочаровался в выбранной стороне, чтобы задумался… В результате его вытащили почти под огнем и изрядно помятым. Лечить пришлось еще и последствия Молний Силы: разумеется, запихать мальчишку в медотсек хотя бы на диагностику никто не подумал. Он же джедай, справится и так! Повстанцы – это диагноз. Из-за всего случившегося свидание с сыном откладывается еще на пару недель.</p><p>***<br/>Разумеется, мой внешний вид обманул Люка только на пару секунд. Потом вспыхнувшая было безумная надежда стекла с лица.</p><p>- Ты призрак?</p><p>Я кивнул. Это очевидно для того, кто видел Кеноби и Йоду, кто помнит меня живым и может почувствовать разницу.</p><p>- Отец… ты же вернулся к Свету, - почти вопросительно. Наивный мальчишка.</p><p>- Нет, сын.</p><p>- Но ты же меня спас! И убил императора!</p><p>Я осторожно положил руку ему на плечо. Вроде не дергается…</p><p>- Ситхи дерутся за то, что считают своим, даже больше джедаев. Я сделал выбор. И теперь получаю последствия.</p><p>- Ага, теперь ты император, - вздохнул Люк. – Многие считают, что так даже хуже. Знаешь, мне не поверили, что я… тебя убил.</p><p>Вот уж не думал, что мне придется кого-то утешать по такому поводу.</p><p>- Смерть одаренного далеко не всегда окончательна. Это даже в джедайском кодексе написано.</p><p>Сын кивнул. Видимо, хотя бы с кодексом его Йода ознакомил. Хатт, по-моему, Люк только это и успел выучить за все время сидения на Дагобе!</p><p>- И ты вернулся сюда.</p><p>- Я должен не допустить гражданскую войну, - кажется, это прозвучало почти с сожалением. Впрочем, государственное управление меня достало еще лет десять назад, когда мастер понял, что сдает. Он нагружал на меня проект за проектом, тогда периоды просветления были более длительными, и, казалось, мы успевали. – Долг важнее смерти.</p><p>Люк смотрел тоскливо. За последние недели любой дурак понял бы, что Альянс долго не протянет. Если бы не приказы императора, все кончилось бы уже давно. Сейчас мне ничего не мешало давить Сопротивление. Даже Лею уже отследили и готовились похитить.</p><p>- Что с нами теперь будет?</p><p>- С ними. Тебя, напомню, уже собирались казнить за предательство.</p><p>- И не только за это, - Люк отвел взгляд. – Подслушал как-то… вроде как я больше не нужен, раз обоих ситхов убил. Но решили повременить пока, вдруг пригожусь. А там уже и новости пошли.</p><p>Так, а мне почему не докладывали? Надо разобраться, кто в СИБ не стал начальству голову мелочами забивать.</p><p>- Верхушку – отловим и показательно осудим, рядовых, кто гражданских не трогал, – под амнистию. Так что твоим приятелям из Разбойной Эскадрильи светит разве что безработица, и то недолго.</p><p>- Лея? Хан? Они кто получаются?</p><p>- Генерал из контрабандиста вышел так себе, пусть лучше по специальности работает. А ее высочество отловим и проверим, - усмехнулся я. Этот странный торг потихоньку начинал меня забавлять. Зато Люк почти перестал дергаться и сам не заметил, что пристроился в кильватер и идет за мной по коридорам дворцового комплекса. В этом крыле чужие не ходят, а свои – только с оглядкой.</p><p>- Э-э, в смысле, проверим?</p><p>- Люк, а у тебя есть доказательства, что она твоя сестра? Или только откровения джедаев? Ты уже знаешь, чего стоят их слова.</p><p>Сын полыхнул удивлением на всю округу, сбился с шага. Мда, и ему ни разу не пришло в голову проверить?</p><p>- Да у меня и насчет тебя… нету.</p><p>- Насчет тебя – есть. Сделали анализ, пока ты лечился.</p><p>- Да какая теперь разница! – от мальчишки фонило болью и виной. Ничего, объяснить про собственный выбор и неизбежность убиения некоторых ситхов можно и позже. Главное, сбежать уже не пытается. Сам не смогу убедить – попрошу Айсард, она хорошо уговаривать умеет.</p><p>- Я это и так знал. На тебя только что плакат не вешали: «Люк Скайуокер, сын Энакина Скайуокера, того самого». Сейчас просто юридически закрепили.</p><p>Еще несколько шагов я сделал по инерции, а потом пришлось остановиться. Люк таращился в пространство, то ли поймав просветление, то ли уставившись в Силу. <br/>Пришлось прихватить за шиворот, втащить в первый попавшийся кабинет и сгрузить на стул. Может, он просто еще не выздоровел, а я иду слишком быстро …</p><p>- Это я, получается, теперь наследник? – наконец сформулировал сын.</p><p>- Да. Сам в Альянсе проболтался, теперь слишком многие в курсе.</p><p>- Мда… - протянул Люк. – Но ты же призрак, зачем тебе наследники?</p><p>- Имеешь в виду, что я буду править вечно? Нет уж. Империю удержу и передам в надежные руки – и только. Тем более что Дарт Сидиус тоже может вернуться. Если вернется вменяемым – ему и передам.</p><p>- А смысл менять одного призрака на другого?</p><p>Я пожал плечами.</p><p>- Во-первых, я не знаю, каким он вернется. Может, и живым…</p><p>Остальные доводы я озвучить не успел. Люк повернулся резко, вскочил, опрокинув стул. Сила ярко полыхнула, сбивая заготовленные аргументы. В окне затренькали стекла.</p><p>- Призрак может стать живым?!</p><p>Хатт. Вот и объясняй ему теперь. Император за эту надежду подцепил бы тебя без шанса сорваться, уж я-то знаю. Что ж ты меня за ворот схватить пытаешься, сын? Знаешь ведь, что руки пройдут насквозь...</p><p>- Может. Успокойся и сядь. Способы есть и даже несколько. Во-первых, можно вселиться в чужое тело, но это временно и годится разве что для развлечения. Нам не подходит. Во-вторых, высшие техники силового исцеления теоретически могут воплотить призрака, создав тело с нуля.</p><p>- Ничего себе! - Люк ошарашенно покрутил головой. - Но только теоретически? Раз по галактике воскрешенные призраки толпами не бегают.</p><p>- Может, и бегают. Мне об этом ничего не известно. Сколько времени потребует разработка техники, тоже неясно: готовых схем, как понимаешь, не сохранилось. Кстати, делать это придется тебе.</p><p>- П-почему?</p><p>- Ни у кого в Инквизитории не хватит резерва. Нужен очень сильный одаренный. И да, подозреваю, что лечить таким образом можно только кого-то другого, но не себя. Иначе в галактике действительно было бы не протолкнуться от воплощенных призраков.</p><p>Люк задумался, явно прикидывая время на освоение новой техники. Радость в глазах постепенно уходила.</p><p>- И еще есть ритуал Надда, но он тебе точно не подходит.</p><p>- Объясни, - сын посмотрел недоверчиво, подозревает попытку манипуляции? Правильно. У меня было время подумать и сделать выводы из произошедшего на Беспине и Эндоре. Я не собираюсь повторять своих ошибок. Ты сделаешь выбор сам и полностью осознанно.</p><p>- Начнем с того, что схему ритуала придется добывать на Коррибане или Явине, у тамошних Лордов. А они воспользоваться им не могут и вряд ли захотят поделиться. Далее, Люк, это ритуал ситхский. То есть темный. Техники исцеления, кстати, тоже. Та самая страшная Темная Сторона, от которой тебя предостерегали Кеноби с Йодой.<br/>Люк мучительно покраснел. Видимо, на Дагобе эта присказка звучала не раз и не два.</p><p>- Всегда можно найти аргументы, - тихо сказал он. - А с Темной Стороны ведь можно вернуться?</p><p>- Можно, - я кивнул. - Или не искать разницу, пользуясь тем, что больше подходит в конкретной ситуации. Так делаю я.</p><p>- Есть еще препятствия?</p><p>- Конечно. Ритуал Надда достаточно прост, но есть ограничения насчет участников.</p><p>- Снова много-много силы?</p><p>- Но проблема не только в этом. Его могут провести только ученик и учитель.</p><p>Люк длинно и безнадежно выматерился. То ли от слабости, то ли от осознания ситуации его повело в сторону, заставляя прислониться к стене. Похоже, я затеял этот разговор слишком рано.</p><p>- Опять гребаный император...</p><p>- Нет, хотя бы один из участников должен быть жив, - заставлять его догадываться самостоятельно было бы слишком жестоко. - Но не обязательно учитель. Ученик тоже может, если, конечно, справится.</p><p>- Хатт… - протянул Люк. Ну да, ну да, он совсем не хочет становиться учеником ситха, вставать на путь Тьмы. А живого отца хочет, и очень. Соглашайся уже, сын, тебе давно пора обратно на койку! И пролечиться как следует, а не как в Альянсе: уполз - значит свободен.</p><p>- Отец, а Гален не подойдет?</p><p>Что? Какой еще Гален? Сын чуть улыбается, явно отследив мое изумление. Вот ведь!.. Ну да, у Марека силы и желания тоже может хватить. Все же интриги и манипуляции - это не мое, тут нужен Дарт Сидиус.</p><p>- Ты не думай, отец, - торопливо продолжает Люк. - Я согласен, согласен! Просто его ведь ты действительно учил...</p><p>- И тебя буду, - мое облегчение почти висит в воздухе. Все же получилось. Осталось долечить сына, вытрясти схему из Надда или Куна, привести в порядок текучку, отловить Марека – кстати, хватит ему болтаться в Альянсе – выяснить, дочь ли мне Лея Органа, и уговорить ее вести себя прилично...</p><p>И, на будущее, обязательно найти медитации, позволяющие не спать больше недели подряд – живой или мертвый, но халатно относиться к обучению сына я не собираюсь!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>